Criminal Hunger
by staticfan101
Summary: The team investigates a series of strange disappearances in a small town in Colorado, where no trace of the victims can be found. WARNING: This story contains vore. If you don't like vore, than go away. If you don't know what vore is I suggest you read my story and find out. WARNING ENDED.


The team investigates a series of strange disappearances in a small town in Colorado, where no trace of the victims can be found.

A/N This is a vore story. if you don't know what vore is I suggest you embrace your inner Spencer and read to find out. If you do know what vore is and have come here just to flame me, kindly GO AWAY.

Anyway, if it seems like this story has any Spencer/Derek stuff that's all from your own mind. That is not my intention. I don't ship those two. In my opinion they are just good friends that care for each other in a non-sexual way. So with that said, Reid on. (ha ha, see what I did there.)

**Criminal Hunger**

The team was sitting at the round table being informed about their newest case. Penelope Garcia was currently standing at the front, telling them the details. "Our case this time is in a small town in Colorado. Seven people have gone missing in the last two weeks. But the strange thing is, there hasn't been a single trace of them has been found. The Backwater police force..." "Hold up there a moment babycakes" said Morgan. "I know you said this was a small town, but do you really need to insult them by calling them backwater?" Garcia was about to set him straight when Reid spoke up. "Actually Morgan, it's Backwater, Colorado. Located in Northeastern Colorado. Population one thousand two hundred and six." "Wait, so your telling me people actually agreed to being called backwater?" said a slightly bewildered Morgan. "Ahem, if we could get back to the briefing." "Thank you Hotch" Garcia said, shooting Morgan a look. "Now, my hunkalicious doubter, as Reid was saying. Backwater, Colorado is a small town with an even smaller population. The last missing persons case before this was 50 years ago. So the local police force is a little overwhelmed to say the least. They called us in asking for help. The first victim was Erik Winebrenner, aged 50, married, he has a daughter, and he works at a hardware store. He was last seen taking his lunch break. His wife reported him missing when he didn't return home from work. He disappeared two weeks ago exactly. The latest victim is Selena Nibet, aged 23. She was single, and went to collage in the next town over. She was last seen heading to school yesterday. Her friends reported her missing this morning when she didn't show up to her classes yesterday or today." Prentiss opened the case file "It looks like the unsub is sticking to a steady pattern of abducting a person every two days." "If that's the case, then we have less than 48 hours before another person is abducted." said Rossi. Hotch started to gather up his stuff. "Okay everybody, wheels up in 30."

Reid: "In the end, the art of hunger can be described as an existential art. It is a way of looking death in the face, and by death I mean death as we live it today: without God, without hope of salvation. Death as the abrupt and absurd end of life" ~ Paul Auster

_'The jet'_

Morgan was frustrated. "What I don't get is that this guy's presented as an omnivore. He's crossed age, race, and gender lines. He doesn't seem to have a type. But usually omnivores are sloppy, and leave behind evidence. This unsub is meticulous. The local police haven't been able to find a shred of evidence." "I hate to say it but maybe they're just not very good at their job" said JJ. Rossi frowned "No, I don't think that's the case. Like Morgan said, this guy is meticulous. He takes his time. It's a forensic counter measure, which means he's making sure he doesn't get caught. But he abducts these people in broad daylight. That usually signifies someone who has no regard as to whether he gets captured or not. It just doesn't add about you Garcia? Have you found any connection between the victims?" Garcia answered from her computer screen in the jet. "Unfortunately no. My supreme tracking skills have failed me this time. I mean, aside from the fact that they all lived in the same town, there's nothing to connect them." Hotch announced to them,"We'll have to look over it more later guys. We land in ten minutes."

The scene that met the profilers when they entered the Backwater police department was a bit depressing. The place looked like it had definitely seen better days. The ceiling tiles had leak marks on them. The windows looked like they hadn't been washed since the place had been built. And the wood floors squeaked loudly at the slightest movement. The sheriff who met them when they walked in wasn't much better. He was a short pudgy man, with deep sunk eyes, a stubby nose, and a receding hail line. His prominent Texan accent didn't do him any favors either. "I'm glad you folks came. I'm sheriff Fortenberry. Sorry about the mess. The department hardly gets enough money to pay our five employees, let alone fix up the place. But we don't get much trouble in Backwater, so everything works out fine in the end... or at least it used to. I'm not ashamed to say we're in _way_ over our heads here. I haven't got a clue as to what's going on here. We can use all the help we can get." "We're happy to help sir. I'm agent Hotchner. These are agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jaroe, And Dr. Reid. Do you have a room my team can set up in?" asked Hotch. "Yup, right this way. Sorry we couldn't scrounge up anything better at such short notice. But I'll just leave you to your FBI work now." The room he led them to must have been competing with the front office. It was about 10" by 10". It had a old table, a few chairs, a window, and a portable fan. Worst of all, the room was so hot it felt like a sauna. Morgan immediately went to the window and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge even an inch. He settled for plugging in the fan and turning it on high, but all it did was blow around the hot air. "This has got to be the worse place we've ever worked out of." "Not necessarily Morgan" said JJ. "remember the case in southern Louisiana last year?" The memory brought a pained expression to every ones face. "Well it definitely ranks in the top 5." defended Morgan. Prentiss let out a short laugh. "No arguments there. From what I've seen this place lives by its name." Hotch sat down "Come on everyone, lets get back to work. Reid what do you think of this?" Morgan chimed in on this. "Yeah kid, you've been pretty quiet today. Whatcha thinkin' in that head of yours?" Reid frowned. "Somethings been bothering me about this case. I feel like we're missing an important piece of the puzzle. Like there's some blatantly obvious fact that we're all over looking. It's like it's right in front of me but I just can't see it." This unsettled the team a bit. Reid was usually the one that saw the one detail everyone else missed. He was a vital part of the team. For him to be doubting himself like this was definitely a bad sign. "Let's find a place to stay for the night. There's not much more we can do right now. It's to late to interview any of the families and a good nights rest should do us some good." Hotch went to the door and asked the sheriff to come in for a moment. "Sheriff is there a motel or some place in town we can stay at while we're here?" "Sorry folks, There ain't. Backwater's a small town and we hardly ever get tourists so there ain't much need for one. I reckon we got some cots in the back though that I can russle up for ya. We're closing up for the night so I'll just set ya up in the front office" "That would be much appreciated sheriff." Said a less than happy sounding Hotch. When the sheriff left Morgan laughed. "I don't know Prentiss, Louisiana's sounding better every minute" The team got up and left the room to get ready to go to sleep. Reid couldn't sleep well though. His restless mind wouldn't let him rest until he figured out what he was missing. When he finally drifted off he had a very strange dream.

He was walking down a deserted street. The buildings were modern but out dated. He called out. He peered in windows. But there wasn't another sign of life anywhere. There weren't even any insects. Spencer's mind could think of 100 different reasons why this would be but none of them were good. This was creeping him out a bit so he checked and made sure his gun was loaded. Something about this town he was in wasn't right. Finally as he turned a corner he saw two people. He started to run to them but stopped when they didn't move. He reached for his gun but found it wasn't there. One of the two, a woman looking to be in about her 50's, raised her arm slowly and pointed at Spencer. The other one, a woman about Spencer's age, frowned but nodded. Spencer turned to run when a wave of dizziness washed over him causing him to fall into a hole that had opened up in the ground. He fell, and fell, and fell. When he finally landed it was on something soft. Where ever he was it was pitch black and cramped. Spencer was starting to panic. He took out out his flashlight and turned it on. He immediately wished he hadn't. To his horror he realized he was in a mouth. He started to thrash and yell to be let out. But he went completely still when the tongue started to push him backwards towards the throat. Spencer was paralyzed with fear. He knew he was going to die. Just as he started to enter the throat he woke up screaming.

Someone flipped on the lights while Morgan rushed to his side. "Hey Spencer, kid, it's all right. It was just a dream. Every thing's okay now." Spencer was still breathing heavily but he had calmed down a bit. "Thanks Morgan. I know it was just a dream, but it felt so real." Morgan nodded "I know what you mean. You want to talk about it" Spencer shook his head. He couldn't think about it right now, much less talk about it. If he did he might start crying. And the last thing he wanted to do was start crying in front of his friends. They were all awake now and watching him with concerned looks on their faces."Sorry guys. I didn't mean to wake everybody up. You can go back to sleep now. I'm okay." "You sure your okay kid?" Reid smiled "Yeah Morgan, I'm fine" Spencer layed back down when Morgan left. He thought to himself "I guess it's another night of reading quietly to myself. If there's one good thing about having an eidetic memory, it's that I don't have to have a book with me to read." Spencer pulled up a book from memory and read for the rest of the night.

The next morning everyone got another surprise awakening when the sheriff walked in and turned on the lights. There was grumbles and complaints from everyone except Spencer who was just finishing up his book. "Oops, sorry bout that. I forgot y'all were in here." Hotch got up, stretched, and looked at his watch. "It's okay sheriff, we were going to get up soon anyway." When everyone left to get cleaned up and ready Morgan came over to Spencer. "How much sleep did you get last night kid?" "Not much, about 4 hours and 12 minutes. After that dream I had I couldn't go back to sleep, so I stayed up and read." "Without a book?" Spencer chuckled "I don't need a book when it's all up here" he said tapping his head. Morgan shook his head "You amaze me sometimes, you know that? How you fit an entire book in your head I'll never know" he said and walked away to go get ready. When everyone finally gathered in their temporary "office" Hotch spoke up. "Okay, lets review the facts. We have seven missing victims. We don't know where or how they were abducted. We can't find anything specific in common with them. They are all different types. And we have no witnesses. Going by that we don't have enough to make a profile. So I suggest we split up and interview the victims families. Hopefully we'll find something. Reid, I want you to go interview the first victims family." Hotch divied up the rest of the interviews, volunteering to do two, since there was only 6 agents.

Spencer walked up to the house after the team dropped him off and knocked on the door. "Just a minute" a female voice called. He studied the house while he waited. It was ordinary enough. A yellow, one story, ranch style with a basement. When the door finally opened Spencer was a bit surprised. He had expected Mrs. Winebrenner to answer. But instead the woman who met him was the daughter. She looked to be about Spencer's age. With long blond hair, blue eyes, and a somewhat pale complexion. Spencer thought she was rather cute. The door had a burglar chain on and she peered through the crack. "Hello? Who are you and what do you want." He snapped back to focus at the fear in her tone. "Oh um, I'm special agent Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI. I'd like to come in and ask you some questions if I can." She closed the door, and undid the chain before opening back up. "Um yeah, sure. Come in. My mother's not home right now so it should be okay. Just go ahead and take a seat on the couch there. Make your self at home. I'm Mikayla by the way" The front door opened up to a small living room. The room was dimly lit. The walls were lined with shelves full of nick knacks. Things like tiny porcelain teapots, and glass figurines. On the far wall, a doorway opened up into what looked to be the kitchen. A hallway on the same wall led to what Spencer presumed to be the bedrooms and bathroom. The sofa had a old flower pattern and looked to be well used. It was placed in front of a old TV set with bunny ear antenne. Spencer sat down on the sofa and yawned. "Oh, would you like a cup of coffee?" "If it's not to much trouble, then yes please. A cup of coffee sounds great." She nodded quickly "Sure thing." She got up and went into the kitchen. After a few minutes Spencer heard a strange noise come from the kitchen. It sounded like it came from a sci-fi movie. He called "Is everything all right? Do you got a TV on in there or something?" When he didn't get a answer Spencer decided to investigate. He got up and walked to the kitchen. When he turned the corner he found Mikayla pointing a strange gun like thing at him. It didn't look like any gun Spencer had ever seen, but he had enough sense to take the situation seriously. "Don't move!" she ordered him in a shaky voice. "Mikayla, just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Spencer said in a soothing tone. "I know that. I'm doing this to protect you. You seem like a really nice guy and under different circumstances I'd like to get to know you better, but I don't want to see you hurt." she said. This confused Spencer. If she didn't want him to get hurt, then why was she pointing a gun at him. But before he could ask Mikayla spoke up again. "I'm sorry Spencer, but my mother will be home any minute. I'm not gonna let her kill you like she did the others. When you wake up just stay calm and don't make any sounds. And remember, I'm doing this to protect you. If she finds you she'll kill you." With that said, she fired. It hit Spencer square in the chest. A wave of dizziness washed over him before he passed out.

When Spencer regained consciousness he had a bad headache. That was nothing new. He'd been having headaches like this for a while now. It was when he opened his eyes and found that he was in pitch blackness that he started to panic. The dream he had last night came rushing back to him. His heartbeat skyrocketed and he was about to yell for help when he heard muffled voices. Only then did he remember the events that took place in the kitchen. He thought to his self "Okay, she told me to stay calm and keep quiet. That doesn't mean I can't try to figure out where I am though." Spencer got to his hands and knees and began to feel around. Where ever he was, it was hot and humid. The floors and walls had a soft rubbery texture to them. And it smelled bad. Spencer remembered his dream. He thought he might know where he was but that was impossible! Thing like that don't happen in the real world. He knew he wasn't dreaming again. He could feel to many sensations for that to be the case. Like the rhythmic thump thump he could hear above him. There was nothing more he could determine in the dark though. Spencer pulled out his cell for light but it wouldn't turn on. That was strange. He _knew _he it had a full charge this morning. So with nothing else to do he started to listen to the voices. "Mikayla, where is my snack you disobedient girl. You were supposed to get it for me this morning" Mikayla sounded afraid "But I just got you one yesterday mother." Spencer assumed the other voice must be Mrs. Winebrenner. "I don't care! Would you rather I make you my snack!" The _thump thump_ sped up. "No mother. I, I'll make sure you get your snack" "Good girl. I'll be leaving now. My lunch break is about over." "Okay mom, I... I love you." "I love you too sweetie. Goodbye." Spencer concluded that Mrs. Winebrenner must be extremely passive aggressive. "She's gone now Spencer. I'm sorry I had to put you through this. It must be terrifying. Are you okay?" Spencer sighed, "I'm fine Mikayla" Suddenly the room around Spencer moved. "Hold on a moment. Let me get something so I can hear you better." The room continued moving. The wall Spencer was leaning on bulged inward. "Okay, that's better. Now are you okay?" "Yes Mikayla, I'm fine. But where am I. I think I know but it's not possible." He heard her sigh "You're... you're in my stomach." Spencer took the news in a surprisingly calm manner given the situation. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. But how is this even possible? How am I not being digested or running out of air? By all accounts known to modern science I should be dead!" Spencer's voice rose an octave at the end. "Spencer, calm down and let me explain" Spencer took a few deep breaths before telling her to continue. "The gun I shot you with was a shrink ray. You're about 3 inches tall right now and in my stomach. Near as I can figure, the reason you aren't being digested is because your molecules are in a super condensed state. Thus rendering the acid ineffective. And you can still breath because your body uses a significantly reduced amount of oxygen. But this only lasts for about two days. After that the acid starts to take effect, and you pass out from lack of air. Oh, and I'm using a stethoscope to hear you." Spencer nodded. "Well that explains that much. Look, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm comfortable enough for now. It's actually kind of nice in here to tell you the truth. So why don't you start from the beginning and tell me how exactly it came to this." Mikayla took a deep breath and began "My mother teaches science at the collage in the next town over. For as long as I can remember, she's taken me to work with her. At night she would home school me. Then, during the day, I would stay with Dr. Anna Greensburg while my mother taught. Anna was the one who got me interested in science. She would read to me from a text book every day. Long story short, when I was old enough I took her class and passed with honors. It wasn't official. Mother wouldn't let me enroll. But the class she taught was molecular physics. This eventually led me to pursue the idea of a shrink ray. After 10 years I had a done it. I had successfully made the worlds first working shrink ray. Unfortunately, Anna passed away the year before. She never got to see it finished. So I kept it hidden. Especially from mother and father. I was afraid of what they would do with it. Then about two weeks ago they got in a really bad fight about dinner being bad. Not wanting to hear it; I retreated into my room to work on my shrink ray when father burst in suddenly. In my surprise I turned around and accidentally shot him with it. I was horrified at what I had done, but also intrigued. It was the first time I had used it on anything living. That was when mother walked in and saw father, now 3 inches tall, lying on the floor. When she put two and two together, the look that crossed her face could only be described as pure evil. She picked him up to me and said to me 'So that silly little project of yours really works. You should have told me sooner. But we'll talk about that later. First, I need to take care of him.' He was still unconscious when she said to him, 'So you don't like my dinner huh? Well how about I make _you_ dinner!' Then she lifted him up and and put him in her mouth. When she swallowed him whole I fainted. I woke up a few minutes later to Mother giggling. She told me 'He just woke up and he's panicking. And it feels so _good! _I don't want it to stop. Serves him right for how he treated me all these years. I think I'll keep him in here.' After that I locked myself in my room for the next two days. That was when she threatened to shrink and eat me for the first time. She said if I didn't get her another 'snack' then she would snack on me. So for the last two weeks I've been in constant fear for my life. Forced to retrieve her a steady supply of people for her to gulp down. When you told me you worked with the FBI, I knew it might be my only chance to stop her. But she was coming back soon and I didn't want her to find you. So I shrunk you and swallowed you. I'm sorry Spencer, I just didn't know what else to do." At this last bit Mikayla broke into tears. Spencer had listened to her story silently. But when she started crying he began to rub her stomach in an effort to calm her down. It worked. She stopped crying and started to giggle uncontrollably. "Stop, I can't breath. I'm laughing to much" she managed to choke out between laughs. Spencer finally stopped and said with a smile in his voice "I take it I found a ticklish spot?" "Definitely. Warn me next time you're going to do that." "Actually, about that. My team that I'm here with is going to get worried soon if I don't report back. What time is it?" "Um, about two o'clock." "Two o'clock! This is bad. They're probably starting to worry by now. They're a little protective since this isn't the first time I've been kidnapped. Though it's definitely the nicest." Spencer snuggled into the wall he was leaning against to show what he meant. "But can you let me out now? Me and my team should be help you but I can't do it from in here." "Oh, yeah sure. But I can't return you to normal size. The ray needs a full day to recharge. After that I can reverse the polarity and return you to normal." "Okay, that should work. They're going to need proof anyway if they're going to believe it. I know I wouldn't, if I wasn't living it." Mikayla chuckled a bit. "Now you see why I couldn't go to the police with this. They'd lock me up in the loony bin." Spencer felt mikayla get up and walk somewhere. "Okay, I'm going to get you out now. I'm warning you though, it might be a bit unpleasant. It wasn't exactly easy getting you down. Just try not to move much." Mikayla's stomach contracted around Spencer; Forcing him into a slick, narrow, crushing tube. He was slowly being pushed upwards. When he wiggled to get more comfortable, he felt Mikayla's body fighting back. Trying to swallow him down again against her will. When he finally made it out, the sudden brightness hurt his eyes, forcing them shut. When he was able to open them he was a bit startled. Mikayla was peering down at him, looking a little green around the gills. "Wow your huge!... I mean, not that your overweight or anything. I mean you're actually very pretty. I just meant, you know, relative to my size." Spencer blushed. Mikayla couldn't help but giggle. "It's okay, I know what you meant. Let me get a towel to dry you off with." As she was walking away she called over her shoulder "You know? You're actually pretty cute your self." This caused Spencer to blush even more. When she returned she was carrying a small washcloth. "Now just hold still while I dry you off." When Spencer was thoroughly dried off he said "My team should be back at the police station by now. Can you take me there?" "Sure, but I don't have a car. And I can't very well walk down the street carrying you in plain sight." Spencer thought for a moment. "Do you have a purse you could put me in?" "Yeah, I do. That should work great." With that, Mikayla fetched her purse and they set off for the police station.

When Mikayla finally arrived at the station she was nervous. "So how should I do this Spencer?" "Just go in there and ask for agent Hotchner. Tell him you need to speak to all of the FBI agents together. Tell him it's about me." Mikayla took a deep breath to steady her self. "Okay then, let's do this." She opened the door and almost walked right into someone. The man she nearly collided with looked like he had a perpetual frown. "Oh, sorry about that. Um, would you by any chance know where I can find agent Hotchner? I need to speak with him and the rest of the FBI agents. It's important." If possible, the mans frown deepened. "Yes, I'm agent Hotchner. But I'm afraid you picked a very bad time. One of our agents has gone missing." "Oh, uh, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I know where Dr. Reid is. But it would really be better if I could talk to all of you someplace private." Hotch studied her for a moment. "Okay, follow me. The rest of my team is already inside." Hotch led her into the temporary office. "Everybody, this woman has information on Reid's whereabouts. She says she needs to speak to us all." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. "Um, hi. I'm Mikayla Winebrenner. Yes, I do know where your friend is. He's uh, actually with me right now." Mikayla put her purse on the table, lifted Spencer out, and set him down. He looked around at everyone while they processed what they were seeing. They all had equal looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Spencer smiled and waved. "Hi guys. Sorry I worried you. I had a bit of a situation." Emily was the first to speak. "I don't know whether to check the towns water supply for hallucinogens, or to arrest you for assaulting a federal agent" She said to Mikayla. Spencer objected to this. "Hold on a moment Emily. That won't be necessary. I can assure you that everything you're seeing is real. I am 3 inches tall. Just let me and Mikayla explain." Emily sighed "Okay, just do it quickly before I completely loose my mind." Spencer and Mikayla spent the next 15 minutes telling her story, and explaining what happened to him. When they were done Morgan shook his head. "So let me get this straight. If everything you just told us was true then, your mother threatened you into shrinking people just so she could eat them. And you_ shrunk and swallowed _Reid to protect him?" Reid spoke up. "She panicked Morgan. And if she hadn't done this her mother would have found me. Besides, the experience wasn't that bad." Morgan just blinked. "Not that bad! Kid, you do realize you were in her _stomach!_ What if she hadn't let you out. I mean, her mother is a _cannibal._" Spencer interrupted Derek's rant. "Not necessarily Morgan. Cannibals usually eat the flesh of humans for spiritual reasons or to gain nutrients. But seeing as Mrs. Winebrenner gets pleasure out of it I believe she is a vorarephiliac. Meaning she enjoys vore. Vore also known as voraphilia or vorarephilia is a fetish in which one fantasizes about being eaten alive or eating another creature alive (sometimes known as phagophilia). The most common type of vore is "soft vore", being swallowed or swallowing whole with no bloodshed. There is also the less common "hard vore" which involves the tearing and chewing of flesh. Other types of vore include macrophilia and microphilia, in which one character involved in the vore is larger or smaller than normal." Morgan just stared at Reid for a moment before saying "Kid, I don't even want to know why you know that. But I guess if you trust her then I trust her too." Everyone nodded their agreement. "No jury would ever believe this. They'd have us all committed. I'm sorry but the most we could do is get the sheriff to hold your mother for a few days under suspicion on kidnapping. That should give you enough time to get your stuff, return Reid here to normal, and leave town. Without that shrink ray of yours, your mother can't hurt anyone." When Morgan finished Mikayla had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for this. All of you, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along. I hate to ask anymore of you guys but, would it be alright if I get a lift back to Virginia with you? I don't really have anywhere else to go. And I kinda figured, what better place then where I know I have friends who understand my situation." Hotch nodded and smiled a small smile. "That should be fine. Under normal circumstances we couldn't, but these aren't exactly normal circumstances, are they. I'll have the sheriff bring in your mother today and we can leave tonight." Hotch left to give the orders to the sheriff. JJ stood up and walked over to Spencer. "You know Spence? You're actually kind of cute like this." She playfully poked him in the stomach. Morgan laughed. "Yeah kid. We should keep you like this. Then we'd have our own personal pocket genius." Spencer sighed. "Your never going to let me forget this are you." Morgan chuckled. "Not a chance." While the teasing continued Rossi asked Prentiss "How are they taking this so well?" Emily just shook her head. "I have no idea." Hotch walked back in and announced "Okay, the sheriff just left to take your mother in for questioning. When he gets here we'll take you to get your stuff. We leave for the airport at 5:00 P.M."

When Mikayla got back from collecting her belongings it was already 4:45. She walked into the room and found Spencer chatting away to his friends. "So basically my molecules have been put into a state of super density. That's why the acid had no effect on me. Thomson theorized... " Emily took the opportunity to interrupt Spencer. "Oh, Mikayla! glad to see you're back. It's almost time for us to leave." Spencer turned and smiled at Mikayla before saying to his friends. "Hey guys? Can I talk to Mikayla in private for a moment?" Morgan winked at Spencer before saying "Sure kid, we already got our stuff ready so we'll be waiting out front. Take all the time you need." Spencer blushed at Morgan's words. When the team had left he turned to Mikayla. "So, um, while you were gone I was doing the calculations and I concluded that, at my size, it would be dangerous to travel out in the open. So I was thinking, uh, could you um, could I uh, ride, in, your stomach." By the time Spencer finished he was bright red. Mikayla was a little stunned by his question but recovered quickly. "Uh, sure. I mean yeah, I guess so. But only if you're okay with it. You're sure you want to do this?" Spencer nodded, a bit too enthusiastically. Mikayla smiled. "Okay then. Here we go." Mikayla put her hand down, palm open, and let Spencer get on. She brought him up to her mouth and had him crawl in. When he was comfortable she started to slick him up. Last time she had made the mistake of swallowing him right away. His rough clothes had scratched her throat on the way down. This time she made sure he would go down easier. As she was doing this she couldn't help but to taste him. He had an odd flavor. He tasted salty, yet meaty. Finally she moved him to the back of her throat, tipped her head back, and swallowed. She traced his path down with her finger and felt him fall into her stomach. She had to admit, she had kind of missed the feeling of having him in her stomach. Being able to protect him like this. Even though she had only known him a short time, she trusted him. And knowing that he trusted her enough to ask for this, made her very happy. When Spencer finally got his bearings together and settled down she got her stuff and walked out. She met the others in the front lobby. It was Rossi who said "I assume you're ready to go... where's Reid?" "He said it was dangerous to be out in the open so he asked if he could travel..." She put her hand to her stomach and started rubbing. "In here." Everyone just looked at her. JJ asked, "Will he be safe in there?" The concern evident in her voice. Mikayla nodded. When she felt Spencer start to rub back she said "See, he's fine" She lifted her shirt enough to show the slight bulge of Spencer rubbing her from the inside. Prentiss shuddered. "That, is kind of disturbing." Morgan nodded his agreement. "The last time I saw something like that was in Alien. The guy ended having it burst out of his chest." Rossi glared at Morgan "That was a mental image I _really _didn't need." Everyone laughed at that. The tension in the room lifted and Hotch spoke. "Okay everybody. Let's go. We still have a jet to catch." he said, chuckling a bit.

Reid: Fidel Castro said "The ever more sophisticated weapons piling up in the arsenals of the wealthiest and the mightiest can kill the illiterate, the ill, the poor, and the hungry, but they cannot kill ignorance, illness, poverty or hunger."

_'The jet'_

Mikayla had never flown before. That strange feeling you get when you take off, combined with having a small person in her stomach, left her a bit queasy. When they finally made it to cruising altitude she still wasn't feeling much better. Rossi walked over and sat down cross from her. "You're not looking too good. I'm guessing this is your first time flying?" Mikayla nodded. "Yeah, it is. I keep thinking I'm going to be sick." Rossi chuckled "Try smiling. It suppresses the gag reflex." When Mikayla tried it she immediately felt better and thanked him for the advice. "You're welcome. But I was wondering. What's it feel like having someone in there? Inside your stomach?" She giggled. "It's strange at first. I can feel every little movement he makes. I can even feel it when he's talking. But once you get used to it, it feels good. Having that constant weight in your stomach. It's a reminder that your protecting someone. In a way that no one else can. Oh, I think he's saying something. Hold on a minute" Mikayla pulled the stethoscope out of her purse and listened for a moment. She smiled, "He want's to talk to you Rossi." Mikayla handed the ear buds to Rossi who hesitantly took them. "Reid?" "Hey Rossi. Glad to see you're finally warming up to the whole idea of this." Rossi laughed. "Well it's not like I really had a choice." Spencer chuckled. "Same here. Hey, Rossi. Tell the team I'll see them later." "Sure thing kid." Rossi handed the ear buds back to Mikayla who then put them back in. "Hey Mikayla?" "Yeah Spencer?" "I was thinking. Since you don't have any place to go. How about you come stay at my apartment?" "Really? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." "I'm sure. Trust me. The last thing you'd be is a bother." Mikayla blushed. "Thank you Spencer. For everything." "No problem. But I've had a long day. I'm going to try to get some sleep so don't be alarmed if I stop moving." "Okay, I think I will too. Goodnight Spencer." "Goodnight Mikayla"

_'Two weeks later'_

JJ, Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia were standing around Spencer's desk chatting with each other. JJ said, "So how about we go grab a bite to eat?" Garcia giggled. "Speaking of a bite to eat. How's your girlfriend Spencer?" Spencer looked around at them in shock. "You told her! You promised you wouldn't!" Morgan laughed "Sorry kid, she's persistent." Spencer just glared at them. "You bet I am, my chocolate god of thunder. Besides Spencer, I think it's sweet." Garcia's eyes lit up with a devious glint as she got an idea. "Hey, you think I could borrow that shrink ray of yours so I can dip my Chocolate Adonis here in real chocolate. Then he'd be extra sweet." Morgan started backing away from Penelope, holding his hands up in a defensive posture. "Oh no you don't baby girl. There's no way I'm letting _anybody_ shrink me. Not even you." Garcia smiled and started to advance on Derek. "I don't know Morgan. You look pretty tasty." Spencer's phone picked that exact moment to start ringing. The infernal device started belting out Cannibal by Kesha. Spencer fumbled for it and turned it off, but not before the entire team had heard it. Rossi and Hotch walked out of Hotch's office. Rossi looked at them and asked, "Do I even want to know?" Emily started laughing. "Probably not." Hotch and Rossi just walked back into the office, Rossi shaking his head in disbelief.


End file.
